BiBi's Bizarre Adventure
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: Eli just wants to spend beach time with friends, instead she finds a beautiful Duwang (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure AU, contains NikoMaki)


God.

Her head sank further and further, a stone in the ocean. Crossing her legs and staring up at splashed red, cool salty breeze tickled her skin. Sadly, it carried hardly enough weight to uproot their beach blanket much less magically let her soar from this...embarrassing spectacle.

"Maki, why aren't you downing the tomatoes?"

"Because Niko, you said you would try being more romantic. How is eating cold cherry tomatoes by myself even close?"

Eli rolled her eyes, jaw clenched as her lips pressed shut. Don't say a word, don't flinch or cringe, and what had started out as endearing to witness would gradually just go away. At least for today.

There was a low hum, almost morphing to a stern grunt from Niko's throat. Lifting the toothpick umbrella of a now sticky, dried froth that once formulated a virgin piña colada inside a bulging glass, Niko quietly plucked a tomato without hesitation as a rare true fierceness marked its way in her eyes and the contort of her lips to a pout. Her brow narrowed, pressing the ruby skinned fruit to Maki's mouth as the girl froze stiff with the sudden gesture. A tiny smile grew to a knowing grin past the still wooden end of the toothpick.

"Say ah."

Eli's temples dangerously swelled, her face twitched ever so slightly as she was both ignored at large ad her stomach itself wanted to heave.

Face lit up like a Christmas tree and loudly red as a beet, Maki took only one more look into Niko's gaze and held it, her lips parting with teeth grazing to slowly pull her prize away. Chewing carefully, she wordlessly turned her head to suddenly take interest in pale yellow sands. A snicker could be heard and Eli's ears could billow a river of bloody steam if possible. Peeking an inch, her agony continued with her two friends locked together in both a tight embrace, sucking echoes emanating from between them. Gritting her teeth, her last nerve boiled to an explosion! Curling fingers to a tight fist, she raised it to slam with all the venerable or dreaded force of a gavel by her side. Taking a deep breath, she released it all in one sharp cry,

"Star Platinum!"

"ORA!"

Leaping to life from within her body, it moved as she moved, sitting up without warning as its studded gloves hands, not her's, shoved Niko off her enthralled companion.

"I've had it up to here with you two!"

Rising to her feet as Star Platinum silently continued to manifest, floating steadily, her eyes burned holes in Niko, now flopped unceremoniously ass up and head down in the sand, and Maki having been blown back several feet. Standing firm, her thumb outstretched as her index finger pointed straight ahead at Niko's bottom.

"You've been doing nothing but drowning in excess lately as it is! Look at what you've been drinking! Look at how you've been acting! Is this trip for BiBi or your honeymoon?!"

Fumbling blindly, there was a scrapping struggle as Niko's legs and arms combined forces in desperation, finally managing to push her free. Coughing and hacking, fine grains of deeper, brown sand caked her raven hair to a near dirty blonde. Only her striking devil red eyes stood out like torches in darkness as her pale skin dyed tan. Equally matched, the pair locked eyes on no one else, both marred with ferocious scowls.

"Eli, if that's how you feel...you should never have come!"

Stomping hard, she dashed forward with fist raised, glowing violently in a gambled rush.

"Crazy Diamond!"

"D'ORA!"

"So you wanna play rough? Show me the best of your Stand!"

"ORRRAAAA!"

In a clash of fists, sound waves exploded outward, rippling and tearing across the air, the sky, and matter itself. The winds blew clouds, storms of sands, the ocean water spaying and tossing like a struggling, drowning swimmer. The sun, once shining faded behind a whirled smokescreen.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"D'ORARARARARARARARARARA!"

Saying nothing, for their heated fixation spoke volumes alone, they stood eerily still as their Stands mercilessly matched blows in a savage, outright inhuman frenzy screaming battle cries all the while. As if made butter the ground caved to birth a crater that spread like a virus to the size of a soccer field.

Gradually Star Platinum began to teeter a path toward the edge, Crazy Diamond living to its name with animalistic tenacity. Blood sprouted in streams from its opponent's knuckles and in turn Eli's as she winced.

"You leave me no choice, finish it, Crazy Diamond!"

"D'ORRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Winding up the pitch, an intruder with cattish, pointed ears, not quite feline, not quite man and not quite demon, catching the would be punch delivering arm with finesse.

"YOU BOTH RUINED THIS FOR ME YOU IDIOTS!"

Maki clung by the skin of teeth to a still intact palm tree, knuckles white as her hair whipped brutally beaten by the gale. Her narrowed wild eyes burned hellfire.

"KILLER QUEEN, SEND THEM SKY HIGH!"

"W-Wait what-UUUGGAAHHHH!"

A scream in unison as Killer Queen finished planting its deadly touch upon their bikini straps. Floating backward, it's fixed expression and piercing feline eyes somehow lent to the haunting of a sadistic grin. It's hand raised and fingers curled, it clicked down its thumb.

"No, no no no no hold on a-"

There was no time for words, their last sight of the ground being the very catastrophe they had created as now the birds became their neighbors.

Landing perfectly on her feet, Maki sucked her teeth, turning her back on their falling shadows set straight in a hellish nose dive for traumatized water. Crossing her arms, a 'Humph!' escaped her.

"That's what you're served when you forget what it means to have manners."

"UUWAAAHHH!"

Sending sparkling geysers climbing for the blues above in their wake, both victims crashed to earth, knocked unconscious as they floated with trails of smoke. Lifting a fallen coconut up from the debris, Killer Queen poked it lightly with a finger, snatching a straw sticking raggedly out from the remnants of Niko's piña colada. Stabbing it inside, it presented the drink to a plain faced Maki, who upon seeing such a gesture, smiled kindly. Sipping casually, she nudged the Stand to retrieve her duo of fish.


End file.
